1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a whirlpool bath unit and more particularly a therapeutic whirlpool unit providing a container to receive a quantity of water and a portion of the human anatomy immersed in the water combined with air circulating means to provide a whirlpool bath and sequentially introducing and removing water having contrasting temperature levels in relation to the container while monitoring and controlling the temperature level and duration that water of a particular temperature occupies the container. The container is communicated with a pair of water reservoirs through a pump system with the water in each of the reservoirs being maintained at contrasting temperatures with the pump system removing water from the container into one of the reservoirs and introducing water into the container from the other reservoir which contains water of a contrasting temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of whirlpool baths are well known in which pressurized air is used to circulate water in a container in which a portion of the human anatomy is immersed for therapeutic purposes. The following U.S. patents disclose known structures providing this function. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,373,740, 3,458,874, 3,772,714, 4,099,522, 4,385,724.
The prior art does not disclose a tank or container associated with two reservoirs containing water of contrasting temperatures together with heating systems, pumping systems and control systems as well as air circulating systems to sequentially subject the portion of the human anatomy to water of contrasting temperatures while circulating the water as disclosed in this invention.